This invention relates to a process for separating substrates, and more particularly to a process for separating substrates in liquid crystal display.
With the developments and improvements on display-related technology, a active-matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) seems to be more and more popular than before and even tends to become a main stream on the market. Nowadays a liquid crystal display is most popular display in all kinds of the active-matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD). Because of the different requirements, there are many sizes of displays. For forming displays with different sizes, the process for separating LCD substrate into small LCD cell units, becomes a very important technology.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 which are respectively the lateral view and front view showing a traditional method for cutting substrates. As shown in FIG. 1, an upper substrate 11 and a lower substrate 12 are made of glass substrates and combined together by seal 13. In order to form a liquid crystal display in required size, the glass substrates 11 and 12 must be cut in required size correspondingly. Firstly, a scribing line 10 is formed on the lower substrate 12 by scribing the lower substrate 12 on a stage 15 with a diamond blade or a hard metal wheel made of Tungsten Carbide. Then, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the upper substrate 11 is exerted an external force by a breaking bar 14 along the y-axis, thereby allowing the lower substrate 12 to be separated into two parts along the scribing line 10. Finally, the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 12 are exchanged and the above-mentioned steps are repeated to treat with the upper substrate 11 so as to separate the upper substrate 11 into two parts. Accordingly, the glass substrates 11 and 12 are cut in required size.
Although the traditional method for cutting substrates can make the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 12 separated, it also leads lots of disadvantages including the following:
1. Particles, debris and dust are produced during the cut process.
2. Low throughput.
3. The mechanical scribing method would produce unavoidable micro-cracks, that results in the requirements of post-process such as grinding, beveling and cleaning process.
4. Vapor diffuses into the panel after the cleaning process.
5. The thickness of the substrate capable of being cut is limited.
Therefore, the traditional method still needs to be improved for the common uses of the active-matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for separating substrates in liquid crystal display. The method comprises steps of providing a first substrate and a second substrate, the first and second substrates being combined together by seal, forming a scribing line on the first substrate, and separating the first substrate into at least two parts along the scribing line by exerting air pressure upon the second substrate.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the first substrate and second substrates are the substrate pervious to light. Preferably the first and second substrates are glass substrates.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of forming the scribing line on the first substrate is performed by a diamond blade, a hard metal wheel or a laser.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the hard metal wheel is made of Tungsten Carbide.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the air pressure is provided by an air nozzle, plural air nozzles, an air membrane or plural air membranes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the air membrane is fixed by a supporting frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the supporting frame is a device moving along said scribing line.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, after the step of separating the first substrate into at least two parts, the method further comprises steps of making the first substrate and the second substrate exchanged, forming another scribing line on the second substrate, and separating the second substrate along another scribing line into at least two parts by exerting the air pressure upon the first substrate.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a process for separating substrates in liquid crystal display. The process comprises steps of providing a first substrate and a second substrate, the first and second substrates being combined together by seal, forming a scribing line on the first substrate, providing an attaching medium on the second substrate, and separating the first substrate into at least two parts along the scribing line by exerting an external force upon the second substrate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the external force is provided by an air nozzle, plural air nozzles, an air membrane, plural air membranes, a breaking bar, a roller and plural rollers.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the breaking bar has a vibratility.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the breaking bar has at least one extending portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the breaking bar has a contact portion made of polymer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the roller is fixed on a supporter.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the supporter is a device moving along said scribing line.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the attaching medium is a tape and/or a steel wire.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the tape has one of flat-shape and arc-shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the attaching medium is a tape and/or a steel wire encapsulated with a polymer sheath.